A common configuration of coin validator includes a coin input slot, an inclined rail extending from the input slot past one or usually a pair of detect coils, a reverse incline to a coin return or coin rejection opening, and a gate between the detect coils and the return/rejection opening that is responsive to a coin accept/reject decision to pass each coin either to the return/rejection opening or to a retention or sort region. These constructions typically have a hinged side door over the upper part of the coin path that is actuable to be pivoted open for releasing coin jams.
In a variation of the hinged jam-clearance door, cover segments over the upper and intermediate regions of the coin path are actuable to widen their coin path regions by parallel outward movement. These segments are linked to a pivotally mounted cover segment that is actuated to be hinged out and to thereby move the other cover segments and widen the associated coin path regions.
In a typical installation, the validator is hidden behind a faceplate and retained within an outer protective housing. Although the hinged door can be wholly opened by a site manager who has full access to the validator, access for the typical user inserting coins in the validator is normally restricted to activation of a push-button or the like in the faceplate, which is effective to only partially hinge open the door. Opening of the door in this way widens the coin path to a limited extent, especially nearer the hinge axis.
By such means, these configurations do allow users to clear jams in some instances, but it is a matter of practical experience in the field that the known hinged mechanisms are not capable of user-activated clearance of a significant proportion of coin jams.
In most if not all cases, the hinged door or cover segment mounts one coil of the opposed pair of detect coils and is held closed by a spring bias mechanism. The other coil is held in the main housing or chassis of the validator. This arrangement renders the validators susceptible to variation of the width of the coin path air gap between the detect coils through slackness in the spring bias mechanism or by manipulation of the door position by a user with fraudulent intent. As the response characteristics employed to distinguish coins of different denominations passing through the air gap are typically dependent on the exact width of the air gap between the detect coils, the result of a variation in the width of the air gap can be a false coin identification.
It is an object of the invention to at least address one or both of these problems.